<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hearts in Motion by starlight_and_seafire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807993">Hearts in Motion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire'>starlight_and_seafire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Love Confessions, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey might not know everything there is to know in the galaxy, but she knows her own heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hearts in Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Damerey Daily 2/19/20 prompt: I sometimes have a queer feeling with regard to you–especially when you are near me, as now: it is as if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs, tightly and inextricably knotted to a similar string situated in the corresponding quarter of your little frame.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s drawn to him. She always has been, and even more so now that they’ve been growing closer and closer in the aftermath of the war.</p>
<p>And she knows what she wants, she wants <em>him</em>, doesn’t understand why he’s denying this feeling between them. Instead, he just tells her that he’s too old for her, he’s no good for her, she could do so much better than some <em>washed up, scruffy pilot.</em></p>
<p>But she knows that he feels it too, knows it just like she knows her own heart. She sees it in the way he looks at her, the way he speaks to her, comforts her, tries to make her smile.</p>
<p>He even gives her his koyo melon, for kriff’s sake.</p>
<p>Finally, <em>finally</em>, she explodes with all the feelings inside her chest, everything in her straining towards him. “I know what I want, Poe Dameron,” she says, defiantly, her hands on her hips. “And I want you. What is so hard to understand about that?”</p>
<p>His eyes flick between her eyes and lips, and then it’s his body drawing closer and closer, and she erupts in triumph as his lips finally press to hers and their hearts finally align.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>